Nice To See You
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Clare runs into KC at the grocery store with her son in tow. First in a series of Klare oneshots.


**.Nice To See You**

**Summary: Clare runs into KC at the grocery store with her four year old son in tow.**

Clare Edwards smiled and put her son, Ryan in the shopping cart, kissing his cheek. "You ready to shop, munchkin?" She cooed in what Alli called her "mommy" voice.

Her little boy giggled and clapped his small hands, cheeks puffing out as he gave a gap toothed grin. "Uh-huh! I wan' cwookies!" He announced loudly causing other shoppers to look over and grin.

"Well, if you behave then I'll buy you some." She replied, pushing the cart down the fruit and veggie aisle and placing things for a salad into the cart along with some apples and strawberries, her son's two favorite fruits. She stared down at her list, heading down the cereal aisle without paying much attention to where she was going when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Clare?" KC Guthrie asked, walking over to her curiously.

Clare glanced up at the sound of her old friend. "KC?" She gasped in disbelief, smiling giddily. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Mom decided to take me here as a celebration because I'm almost finished college. What about you?"

"I go to school here. Columbia. I'm graduating soon, too. My son are just here getting some things for dinner." She replied, chewing her lip nervously.

KC's big green eyes widened in surprise and he smiled down at the little boy in the cart. "He looks a lot like you. I'm guessing Eli's the father?"

She nodded. "His name is Ryan. Ryan, this is KC. He's an old friend of mommy's. Can you say hi?"

Ryan grinned shyly and waved his little hand. "Hewwo." He answered, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"Hey Ryan." The man replies and almost on instinct, he runs his hand through Ryan's thick,wavy hair. He can't help but imagine what it would've been like if he and Jenna had kept Tyson. Seeing Clare and knowing she was a university student who still managed to raise a child made it seem like it would've been possible, especially since it didn't seem like Eli was in the picture.

"So, what have you been doing since the last time I saw you? Do you have a girlfriend at your college?" Clare asked as they walked together.

KC grinned. "I've been trying to keep my head on straight. I'm at the top of my classes. And I don't have a girlfriend, no. I mean, I've dated but it hasn't been anything serious. What about you? Have you dated anyone recently?"

She laughed. "Well, I'm in university to become a journalist. I've written a few published pieces. I've made a few friends, although no one could compare to you, Jenna, Alli, Adam, or Connor. My mom and Glen moved to New York when I came here for school so that they could help me with Ryan. Jake lives not far from here too, now. Ryan adores him and he's been a huge help. And I _ have _dated a little. It hasn't been anything serious for me, either. I'm keeping most of my time focused on my academics and Ryan here."

"Eli doesn't help out?" He can't help but ask, his curiousity having gotten the best of him.

Clare shook her head sadly, looking down. "I didn't think it was healthy for him to be in her lives. Not after everything he did. Which, I am not going to tell you about here. It's not something I want my baby to hear. But...if you want to know, you and your mother could have dinner with us tonight. Ryan tells me that I make a mean lasanga."

KC grinned in agreement. " I think my mom and I would like that. What time should we come over?"

"How about around four thirty?" She asked, ripping a piece of paper from the notebook in her purse and writing her address before she handed it to him.

He took it and put it into his pocket before leaning in to hug her goodbye, ruffling Ryan's hair once more.

* * *

><p>Clare opened the door to her small, homey apartment,setting her son to his feet so he could go play with their shelter dog, River. She hurried into the kitchen to unload her groceries, unable to stop the happy grin that as curving her lips. It had been great seeing KC again. She was happy that he was coming to dinner, that they could remininsce a little. She looked at the clock, realizing that in a couple of hours, KC and his mom would be here so she started to make a cherry pie for dessert. Once it was in the oven, she went to the living room to put her laptop and books away, letting her son continue to play.<p>

* * *

><p>KC walked into his hotel room, walking through the bathroom and into his mother's room that was conjoined to it. His mother was sitting on the bed, watching tv and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a New York city tee-shirt, looking very much the tourist. "I got you the granola bars you were wanting." He said, handing her the bag that was in his hand and taking a seat beside of her. "Hey mom, do you remember my friend, Clare? Well, I ran into she and her son today and she invited us to dinner at her house tonight. She's making lasanga."<p>

Lisa looked at her son, "What time did Clare tell you to come?"

"Four thirty." He answered. "We're going to talk a little bit which will be nice. So, do you want to go with me?"

His mother gave him a teasing grin. "I wouldn't want to get into yours and Clare's way with you guys reconnecting and all." She raised her eyebrows to make her point and smirked in amusement as her son's face turned a brilliant shade of red. She laughed and look away. "I'm teasing you, KC. I'd love to go." She answered.

* * *

><p>It was when the pie was done and she'd just put the lasanga in the oven that a knock sounded on her door. She hurried to the door, ruffling her son's hair on the way as she opened in, smiling as she was met with KC and Lisa Guthrie standing there. "Hey guys." She spoke, throwing them a friendly grin. "Come on in. I just put dinner in so it will take awhile. I hope you don't mind." She turned to look at Ryan who sat on the sofa, River's head in his lap. "Ryan, you remember KC from today, don't you? He and his mom are here for dinner."<p>

It was a shock to everyone when Ryan slid off the couch and ran to wrap his little arms around KC's leg.

Lisa and Clare both laughed at the sight, watching fondly as KC knelt down so he was about Ryan's height.

"Hey little man." KC said as he gave the boy a small smile, feeling his heart clench in his chest. "You don't mind if my mom and I have dinner with you and yours, right?

"Nuh-uh." Ryan answered, blue eyes wide and cheerful.

"Why don't we all take a seat? I'll bring in some coffee and we can talk a little before dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a smooth affair and Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after. Lisa had left about a half an hour earlier, feeling tired as well.<p>

"I can help you put Ryan to bed if you want." He told her as he picked the little boy up, cradling in his arms. He followed Clare to a good sized room. It was rather pretty. The room had pale green walls, pictures of zoo animals painted on it. There was a zebra shaped chandelier on the ceiling and built in book shelves on the walls. The room also had quite a few toys in the corner and the blue and green bedspread, there was a picture of a lion and a monkey.

"Wow." He said in awe, taking everything in.

Clare laughed a bit and shook her head. "Yeah. Ryan adores animals. Of all sorts so he wanted his room painted. We just finished it a few weeks ago." She answered, kissing her son on his forehead after she'd changed him into his pajama's and helped KC put him under the covers. The little boy immediatly turned on his side, hugging the stuffed bear that his Aunt Alli had given him when he was first born.

"So, why isn't Eli in Ryan's life?" KC wondered as he and Clare sat on the couch together, alone at last. He couldn't help but be curious. It was nearly impossible to think that the other man wouldn't want to be in that charming little boy's life. Eli had never been someone he really liked, but he'd always assumed the man wouldn't be the type to just abandon his child.

She curled her legs under her, hands bringing her cup of hot chocolate to her lips. She took a sip and closed her eyes to calm her nerves before she replied, "Eli cheated on me shortly after he went to college with his female roommate. I stayed with him until eventually his ignoring my calls and not putting any effort into our relationship made me end things. I ended up sleeping with Drew once and later, got back together with Eli when I came here for an interview for Columbia. He and I ended up sleeping together, again. And when I got pregnant, he didn't react well."

KC's hands clenched at his side as Clare told him everything. About how Eli had treated her, how she had decided it would be best if Eli wasn't in their lives. How Eli didn't seem to try and get better so he could at least see his son. It reminded him how strong his ex-girlfriend and friend was. "Well, it says a lot that you did what was best for you and your son. You realised that it wasn't healthy for you two to be in a relationship or for him to be in your life. It's like my mom said: Sometimes, love isn't enough."

Clare threw her arms around KC's neck, burying her head into his shoulder. "Thank you." She uttered, hugging him tightly, feeling his comforting arms wrapping around her. She couldn't help but be happy about her luck, today. It was so nice to know this old friend of her's understood her choices. Of course, all of her other friends had understood her choices. It had been Alli especialy who'd urged her to end things with Eli, completely. It was Alli who'd helped Clare realize she deserved better. But KC's words proved she really had done the best she could for everyone involved. It eased the guilt just a little bit.

**End**

**This will end up being a series. My next fic will be of Clare and KC getting even closer and going on a first date. One after that will be Klare running into a drunken Eli.**


End file.
